Finding the source of radiation is a critical step in root cause analysis of electromagnetic interference (EMI) debugging. Traditionally, near-field measurements are used to find the dominant sources of radiation on a device under test (DUT). For example, an electric field (or a magnetic field) probe could be used to measure field in the vicinity of a DUT. In this approach, different components of the DUT are usually probed to find the most dominant sources of electric field (or magnetic field) radiations. These sources are believed to be possible sources of far-field radiation. However, there are several concerns regarding the conventional near-field EMI probing and scanning such as: measurement of evanescent waves which do not contribute to far-field, mutual coupling between probe and DUT, and spatial inaccuracy of near-field probing to measure radiating field components.